ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Ultimate Humungousaur
undo vandelismThis article is very messed up , can't change some things Strongtail? Why does someone keep putting Strongtail as his name in this article? --Renzo493 20:51, April 7, 2010 (UTC) fan boys fooled by other sites that the ultimate forms will have a diferent names,if you find a fan made name like these just remove it--Linkdarkside 14:02, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Dimensional Displacement Ult. Humungousaur DOES NOT have the ability to grow! Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed this many many times! --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ultraman468 (talk). it should be obvious by know that he cant grow if people keep inserting it ,i will protect the article again.--Linkdarkside 22:40, September 20, 2010 (UTC) i protected it against new and unregistered users,if a registered user insert that he can grow, i will block them for hours or days for inserting false information.--Linkdarkside 14:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Please stop saying ultimate humongousaur does grow he cannot grow it is confirmed he cannot not grow look it up on dwayne McDuffie forum if you dont believe it. --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 98.95.6.140 (talk). is those Ultimate Humongousaur fan boys that keep changing it.--Linkdarkside 14:45, September 25, 2010 (UTC) MAN THIS THE PROOF THAT ULTIMATE HUMOUNGASAUR REALLY GROWS!!! COPY THIS TO YOURE URL:'''http://www.cartoonnetwork.com.ph/minisite/ben10_ua/index.php THEN CLICK HUMOUNGSAUR AND CLICK '''GO ULTIMATE LOOK DOWN AND YOU WILL SEE HIS ABILITIES .IT SAID THAT HE GROWS UP TO 120 FT. Why is hois name hijj killer?!?.... Say WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT. Can some one change it (I dont know howXD) --See ya when i see ya 12:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) i blocked him for a week, for abusing the report function and deleting content of the Ultimate Humongousaur article discussion page.--Linkdarkside 14:16, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Direct proof I got direct proof Ultimate Humongasaur cannot grow right here. http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?f=2&t=2104&p=71860&hilit=grow#p71860 Its from the official Dwayne McDuffie forum also cartoon network gets things wrong sometimes --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Superbike10 (talk). Here is a another link about cartoon networks site being wrong about many things. http://dwaynemcduffie.com.lamphost.net/forums/viewtopic.php?p=57078#p57078 --''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Superbike10 (talk). Cartoon Network is a an offical site,if they say Ultimate Humongasaur can grow then they are right. Semi protected i also semi protected the talk page because it have been vandalized a few times already by people who are being in denial that Ultimate Humungousaur CANT GROW EVEN WHIT PROOF.--Linkdarkside 13:13, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Ultimate Humongousuar can grow up to 120 ft. That is the truth. dwayne mcduffie said he can't himself, amking it cannon, no matter what cartoon network says. you don't own the show you know! Ralphjedimaster 01:01, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Rockets I like the part with the handsJackoLn 02:51, December 3, 2010 (UTC)JackoLn put this in your travia of ultimate humongosaur Ultimate Humungosaur is a toon football player in toon football and also the third Ultimate alien in toon football ( first was Ultimate Swampfire and second was Ultimate Canonbolt ) please Unlocked page i unlocked the page but if people start inserting the he can grow i will protect it again.--Linkdarkside 15:44, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Missiles Don't say the missiles he shoots are limited and made from his own bones unless you have proof from Derrick. Plus, his missiles were not absorbed by Feedback. He kicked one back at Ultimate Humungousaur in midair.Ammar.khalid3 (talk) 18:32, November 28, 2013 (UTC) :If I'm not mistaken, it was Dwayne who said Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles were bone fragments. As for absorbing missiles, if that wasn't shown or stated by someone involved with Ben 10, feel free to remove it. :One Above All (T-B- ) 18:49, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Dwayne did say that but he never said that there was a limit. It could a natural process like Swampfire's methane. We all saw in The Final Battle how much Albedo uses the bio gatlings. If it truly could have been a danger to him then he wouldn't have used them that much. Swampfire doesn't seem to have a limit of producing methane too, you know. --Ammar.khalid3 (talk) 16:47, December 3, 2013 (UTC) :You make a good point. Remove it. :One Above All (T-B- ) 16:59, December 3, 2013 (UTC)